


Traditions

by Melime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A perfect union of two worlds, two cultures, just as they were.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tradições](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825022) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Melsheartsthings's Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

Legolas passed his thumb over the silver band, feeling the intricate design. It was the most beautiful betrothal band that he had even seen, but this wasn't a surprise. He had seen Gimli's crafts on other occasions, all of them beautiful in a way that Legolas didn't have the words to describe. The betrothal itself was hardly a surprise, either. Although marriage wasn't a necessity, it seemed natural after all that they had been through. At this point, neither of their families would be surprised, and although it would be hard to say that they would approve, there wouldn't be any protests, they had long since passed that point.

No, what surprised Legolas was the silver band itself, or rather, what it represented. Although elves weren't as secretive about their wedding practices as dwarves, it wasn't something that was widely known.

Following the traditions wasn't necessary for a binding marriage, but Gimli still took the time to learn about them, to craft that band so that all would see that they were promised to each other.

Legolas smiled imagining Gimli on a visit to Aragorn, asking about elven wedding traditions. Such care, such respect for his culture filled Legolas' chest with warmth.

He had given Legolas the silver band, and asked him to braid Gimli's hair and beard in a way that would signify their union, so that both their people knew with a glance that they would soon to wed. A perfect union of two worlds, two cultures, just as they were.

Legolas would have gladly married him without any of the traditions, by the way of a wedding on the road, their union simply consummated with a promise never to part, but he was grateful that Gimli was the most romantic of the two, and decided for this route, even if he couldn't imagine a tradition elven wedding working between their families. Thranduil and Glóin might tolerate each other from a distance, but neither would go along with a joining of the families. It didn't matter, regardless of their families, their union was already a fact.

Would it be possible to fall in love all over again because of such a simple gesture? How could it be when he was so irreparably in love already? And yet, passing his thumb over the band filled with pure love and admiration, and seeing its pair on Gimli's finger made his heart feel as if it was about to explode with warmth. Perhaps he should ask Gimli to braid beads on his hair as well, although of course Legolas couldn't grow a beard, so that he could show to dwarves too his commitment.

Only a few short years before, he wouldn't have believed if he was told that this would be his future, but now he couldn't imagine anything different.


End file.
